


The Magnificent Buffs: We love fires, fire-fighting and firemen

by Zeke Black (istia)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-22
Updated: 2005-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silliness inspired by the entry on "buff" in the <a href="http://www.etymonline.com/index.php">Online Etymology Dictionary</a>, which includes this irresistibly inspiring quote:</p><blockquote>The Buffs are men and boys whose love of fires, fire-fighting and firemen is a predominant characteristic. (N.Y. "Sun," Feb. 4, 1903)</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	The Magnificent Buffs: We love fires, fire-fighting and firemen

"Ezra, quit buffing your little engine; it ain't getting any bigger and it's already red enough."

"Well, Chris, you know how much your little firehouse loves it when my little engine is hot when slipping into its berth."

"Just bring that bitching pole over here. I'm ready to slide down--"

"Wait! Oh, no. This won't do at all. You haven't donned your rubber boots or charming fireman's hat! While the fireman's coat over your buff nakedness does, I grant, invest you with an appealing aura of Buff manliness--and what a tempting picture you make, I might add!--proper attention to one's accoutrements is crucial to the self-respecting Buff. We have, after all, a heroic reputation to uphold! We must not, in our diligent dedication to loving firemen everywhere (and the fireman next to us most of all) neglect appearances or it might lead to the fall of Western--"

"Ezra, either your little red engine comes home to my little red firehouse _right now_ or I'm gonna find a Buff whose name begins with-- Ahhh.... Knew there's a reason I keep you around, other than for your little engine. You're not only a buff Buff, but a smart Buff, too."


End file.
